Los sabores del Amour
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: La vida es un festín de sabores, siempre habrá uno nuevo esperándote, Serena está por probar algunos de ellos, quizá encuentre el que siempre había estado buscando. Amourshipping.
1. Helado al amanecer

**¡Hola a todos!, es un placer volver aquí para traerles un nuevo fanfic amour. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en "Baile de las luces" y bienvenidos a quienes me leen por primera vez. No quiero aburrirles con palabrerías, así que vayamos al grano.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...quizá algún día, pero ahora no.**

* * *

 **Episodio 1: Helado al amanecer**

Nunca he sido fanática de acampar a la intemperie, por más que lo haya hecho durante este viaje, siempre prefiero llegar a un centro pokémon para descansar. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión hemos logrado llegar a uno.

Serena – escucho fuera de la puerta a Bonnie– ¿puedo entrar?

Claro – respondo, entonces Bonnie entra a la habitación que compartiremos esta noche, ya con su pijama puesta.

Qué bueno que alcanzamos a llegar a este centro pokémon, estoy agotada – dice Bonnie mientras se deja caer de espaldas en su cama

Sí, también yo – le digo

Este pueblito es muy tranquilo, quizá deberíamos quedarnos un poco para ver que hay – comenta Bonnie

Yo no contaría con ello – respondo – Ash quiere llegar rápido al siguiente gimnasio

Tú novio debería aprender a ser más paciente – dice Bonnie

¿Saben?, anteriormente me hubiera sonrojado y dicho a Bonnie que no hiciera esos comentarios, pero hace un rato que Bonnie sabe perfectamente lo que siento por Ash, así que ha llegado el punto donde no me molesto en contradecir lo que yo sé que es cierto…bueno, él no es mi novio, pero…bueno, ustedes entenderán. Solo que no debe decirlo cuando él esté cerca.

Ya sabes cómo es él – digo mientras me cepillo el cabello – Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, algo me dice que mañana será un largo día.

Dejo el cepillo en el buró que separa mi cama con la de Bonnie, me meto entre las sabanas y me recuesto.

Buenas noches Bonnie – digo

Buenas noches Serena – responde mientras bosteza, acto seguido, apago la luz y ambas nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente despierto súbitamente tras escuchar algo caer al suelo, temo que Bonnie se haya caído de la cama. Al voltear hacia la cama donde está Bonnie la veo aun durmiendo plácidamente.

Qué extraño – digo en voz baja mientras escaneo con mis ojos toda la habitación para buscar que fue lo que produjo ese ruido, tan pronto volteo hacia donde dejé mi mochila es cuando no la veo, está en el suelo, se ha caído de la silla donde la dejé y varias cosas se han salido.

Me levanto de la cama dispuesta a recoger mis cosas, una a una las vuelvo a meter en mi mochila, tras meter casi todo de vuelta, me doy cuenta que me falta algo.

¿Dónde está? – digo nerviosa mientras comienzo a voltear a todos lados, no encuentro la cinta azul que Ash me regaló cuando estuvimos en Ciudad Coumarine.

¿Buscabas esto? – escucho a Bonnie, quien está parada a mi lado, con la cinta en su mano.

Gracias – le agradezco cuando me da la cinta

Deberías cuidar mejor esa cinta – me dice – Podrías perderla fácilmente

Lo que Bonnie ignora es que esa cinta está muy bien guardada siempre, la tengo guardada en mi caja de seguridad, raramente la saco de allí, esta vez solo la he sacado porque necesitaba un poco para un adorno que hice para Braixen.

Sí, tienes razón – digo – Siento haberte despertado

Descuida – dice sonriente – Ya era hora de que despertara

Iré a tomar una ducha para que después salgamos a dar un paseo, ¿vale? – digo a Bonnie

Me parece bien – dice entusiasmada

Tan pronto termino mi ducha y me pongo mi ropa de diario, salgo del baño y busco a Bonnie en la habitación, la cual está sentada en el borde de su cama, ya vestida como siempre, mirando la televisión.

Ya salí – digo para llamar su atención

Mira Serena, ven rápido – me dice

Me acerco a hacia ella, al parecer está viendo el noticiero, tan pronto me siento a su lado, el noticiero va a corte comercial.

Ya no viste – dice Bonnie

¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa

Al parecer nos tendremos que quedar aquí un buen rato – dice – Tu novio no va a poder ir a ningún lado porque la única ruta que nos lleva al siguiente pueblo está bloqueada por un derrumbe.

Bonnie apaga la televisión con el control remoto y se pone de pie.

Vamos – dice – Vayamos a buscar a los chicos, a ver si ya se enteraron.

Salimos de la habitación rumbo al pasillo, nos dirigimos a la habitación donde Ash y Clemont pasaron la noche, al acercamos a su puerta, esta se abre. Ash sale de ella y después lo hace Clemont.

¿Vieron las noticias? – pregunta Clemont

Sí – responde Bonnie – No podremos irnos hasta que hagan las piedras a un lado

Deberíamos ir a ver si podemos ayudar en algo – dice Ash, quien se muestra algo impaciente.

¡No! – dice Bonnie de inmediato – Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso y dejar eso a los expertos.

Ash se queda perplejo, la reacción de Bonnie ha sido inmediata.

¿Quieres que nos quedemos? – pregunta Clemont a su hermana, también curioso

Sí – responde mientras me mira de reojo – Hace mucho que no nos tomamos un descanso.

Clemont y Ash se quedan mirándose uno al otro, totalmente atónitos de que Bonnie quiera tomar un descanso, pero al parecer lo comprenden porque ambos asienten con la cabeza.

De acuerdo – dice Ash

¿En serio? – pregunta Bonnie incrédula

Claro – dice Clemont – Creemos que tienes razón.

¡Genial! – Bonnie salta de alegría

Vayamos a desayunar – dice Clemont – Después iremos a visitar el pueblo.

Debo decir que la reacción de Bonnie me tiene algo desconcertada, pero quizá tenga razón, hace mucho que no tomamos un descanso real, andamos de aquí para allá todo el tiempo.

Bajamos a la recepción del centro Pokémon, donde encontramos a la enfermera, quien de inmediato nos atiende, nos regresa a nuestros pokémon que se quedaron a descansar toda la noche y nos dice en que mesa sentarnos.

La enfermera Joy no tarda en llevarnos el desayuno a la mesa, agradecemos y comenzamos a comer.

A Ash no le ha llevado mucho terminar su desayuno, así que solo espera sentado a que los demás terminemos, tras unos minutos, todos terminamos, llevamos las bandejas a la banda transportadora y salimos a la calle.

Bien, ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Ash

No lo sé – respondo

Quiero ir al parque – dice Bonnie

¿Al parque? – pregunta Clemont - ¿Dónde está?

Está por allá – dice señalando hacia donde se encuentra un pequeño parque

De acuerdo, vamos – dice Ash

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque, al llegar, Bonnie de inmediato corre hacia los juegos con formas de diversos pokémon, Clemont la sigue para cuidar de ella, dejándonos solos a Ash y a mí.

Ven Serena – dice Ash, vayamos a sentarnos a esa banca, Pikachu, puedes ir a jugar con Bonnie y Dedenne si quieres.

¡Pika! – dice mientras baja del hombro de Ash y se dirige hacia donde Bonnie.

Sí que es un lindo día, ¿no crees? – me dice Ash tan pronto se sienta

Sí – respondo mientras hago lo mismo

¿Sabes? – dice Ash – Creo que Bonnie tiene razón, deberíamos relajarnos

Eso creo – estoy comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, siempre que estoy a solas con Ash me pasa lo mismo.

De repente comienza a escucharse un sonido de pequeñas campanas. Ash voltea hacia la derecha, se levanta y camina hacia el lugar de donde viene aquel sonido, dejándome sola en la banca. Aunque no tarda en regresar, viene con un par de conos con helado, parándose frente a mí, me extiende su brazo derecho para darme uno.

Toma, es para ti – me dice – Es de baya Kasib, de mis favoritos, espero que te guste.

Gracias – le digo mientras lo tomo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, más cuando alcanzo a tocar su mano para tomar el helado.

De nada – dice mientras vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

Doy una pequeña prueba al helado, mis mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse al saborearlo, tiene un sabor dulce.

¿Puedes creer que algo tan dulce sea tan duro en el exterior? – dice – Dicen que cuesta mucho sacar la pulpa de esta baya.

Supongo que algunas veces es así – respondo sonriente – A veces cuesta mucho sacar lo dulce, pero siempre vale la pena.

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato, uno junto al otro, comiendo helado en una banca, este será un buen día, Bonnie tenía razón, vale la pena descansar de vez en cuando.

 _(Continuará...)_

* * *

 **Pues bien, eso es todo por este primer episodio, espero haya sido de su agrado, esto es apenas una pequeña probada de lo que vendrá en los siguientes episodios, espero sus comentarios y que me acompañen hasta el final de este fic. :)**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	2. Burbujas refrescantes

**Miercoles, día de nuevo capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews pokemaster824, sol, fanweb baraka108, Torterrax-99, Lewandoski9 y LinkZX, me alegra saber que el primer capitulo fue de su agrado. Despues de los agradecimientos pertinentes, vamos a la continuación, espero les guste.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si toman este fic y le tocan una sola sílaba, les perseguiré y destaza... gracias por su atención. ;)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Burbujas refrescantes.**

Nuestros helados se han terminado, el de Ash antes que el mío, no tanto porque Ash sea rápido para comer, más bien porque por un descuido he terminado tirando algo del mío y Ash me ha dado del suyo para compensar, no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal, le he quitado sin querer a Ash la oportunidad de disfrutar más de uno de sus sabores de helado favorito.

Bonnie y Clemont se acercan hacia nosotros, acompañados de Dedenne y Pikachu.

Eso fue divertido – dice Bonnie a su hermano – Gracias por traerme

De nada – dice Clemont – Pero, ¿ustedes no se aburrieron? – nos pregunta a Ash y a mi

No lo creo – responde Bonnie mirándome con ojos insinuadores – Se veían muy entretenidos comiendo helado.

Trato de evitar mi sonrojo mientras Bonnie solo sonríe, odio cuando me pone en evidencia con Ash. Sé que lo hace con buena intención, queriendo que Ash se fije en mí, pero siempre me pone nerviosa.

Vayamos a ver que más hay para hacer – dice Ash, quien, como siempre, no notó la forma en que Bonnie insinúo que pueda llegar a haber algo entre nosotros, debo ser sincera y decir que eso me preocupa, ¿es realmente Ash tan obtuso?, ¿o es que no le intereso?

Pikachu vuelve a subirse al hombro derecho de Ash y Dedenne vuelve al bolso de Bonnie, entonces Ash y yo nos levantamos de la banca y comenzamos a caminar a la salida del parque junto con Bonnie y Clemont.

¿Alguien sabe qué hora es? – pregunta Clemont – Creo que estuvimos un buen rato en el parque.

Son las 12:32 – respondo al ver la hora en mi nav

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes – dice Bonnie feliz.

Sigo mirando hacia la pantalla de mi nav, busco algo que podamos hacer en este lugar, hay varias opciones para ser un pueblo, pero en realidad ninguna llama mucho mi atención.

Espera – dice Clemont mientas toca la pantalla para retroceder a la opción anterior – Parece interesante.

¿Presentación de un nuevo libro? – digo al ver la pantalla

¿Tú lees? – pregunta Bonnie

Bueno – responde Clemont – No mucho, pero en mis ratos libres lo llego a hacer

Pensé que en tus ratos libres inventabas cosas que estallan apenas las tocas – responde Bonnie sarcásticamente.

Pues vayamos – dice Ash – Quizá encontremos algo interesante en la librería

La librería no está muy lejos, solo cruzamos una pequeña plaza que tiene una fuente en el centro, hay bastante gente sentada en las bancas, la mayoría de ellas son parejas jóvenes que vienen a pasar el rato.

"Libreria noches de Luminalia" – dice Ash leyendo el letrero de madera que está fuera de la librería.

Al entrar notamos que hay mucha gente esperando a la presentación del libro, también llega a nosotros ese olor que despenden los libros, algunos nuevos, otros son viejos, pero en muy buen estado.

¿Sabes de que es el libro que presentarán? – pregunto a Clemont

Sí, es de un joven escritor que se está haciendo bastante popular entre personas de nuestra edad, escribe relatos de ficción – dice Clemont – Aunque también ha escrito un libro de amor juvenil, no lo he leído, pero es bastante popular entre las chicas.

La librería no es muy grande, pero tiene una gran variedad de libros y tiene suficientes pasillos como para perderse unos segundos de la vista de cualquiera que no ponga atención, tras unos minutos de caminar entre los libros me percato de ello.

"Literatura juvenil" – dice el cartel que está en el librero que estoy viendo, comienzo a ver si hay algo que pueda llegar a interesarme, dicen que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, pero nadie dijo nada sobre su título.

¿Buscas algo en especial? – escucho una voz masculina a mis espaldas, un chico que viste con vaqueros azules desgastados, una camisa blanca y una cazadora gris, que al menos parece ser 5 años mayor que yo.

No, solo estaba viendo – respondo

¿Sabes? – dice el chico – Yo diría que si estás buscando algo, lo veo en tus ojos.

¿Di…disculpa? – me pongo nerviosa al notar la actitud del chico

Sí, ya he visto esa mirada antes, algo te preocupa – responde - ¿Es un chico, cierto?

Me quedo callada, atónita a lo que dice.

Lo sabía – dice mientras sonríe – Debe ser tu novio

No – respondo sin pensarlo

Entonces debe ser un amigo, tu mejor amigo – dice – Sientes algo por él, ¿no es así?, y temes decirle la verdad, temes confesarle cómo te sientes.

Agacho mi cabeza, no sé cómo un completo desconocido se ha dado cuenta tan rápido de mi sentir.

¿Sabes? – dice el chico – Deberías decirle, no importa lo que pase, quizá no vuelvan a verse después de que termine su viaje si no lo haces.

¿Cómo? – digo levantando la mirada para preguntarle cómo es que sabe que estoy viajando con Ash, pero el chico ya no está, ha desaparecido.

Serena – escucho del otro lado del pasillo, es Ash

Por aquí – digo para que Ash venga

Aquí estás – dice – Clemont y Bonnie se quedarán un rato, pensaba esperarlos afuera, ¿te quedas o quieres salir?

Espera – digo mientras dejo el libro que tenía en mi mano en el librero

Salimos de la librería, Ash mira hacia la plaza central.

Ash – digo

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta volviéndose a mí

Una fuente de sodas – digo mientras miro al lugar que está al lado de la librería – Vamos, te invitaré una, a ti también Pikachu.

Aún me siento mal porque Ash me dio de su helado hace rato cuando tiré el mío, creo que debo compensarlo.

¡Pika! – dice Pikachu quien se baja del hombro de Ash y se sube al mío

Parece que Pikachu te ha tomado mucho aprecio – dice Ash al ver que Pikachu se sube a mi hombro derecho.

Entramos a la fuente de sodas, la cual, al igual que la plaza está llena de jóvenes parejas que entran a refrescarse del calor que comienza a hacer afuera.

Bienvenidos – dice una de las chicas que atiende el lugar - ¿Mesa para dos, cierto?

Sí por favor – digo

Por aquí por favor – dice sonriente mientras nos lleva a la mesa, al llegar Ash me acomoda la silla para que me siente.

Gracias – siento como un leve sonrojo comienza a aparecer en mis mejillas

¿Qué les sirvo? – pregunta la chica

Tú primero – dice Ash

De acuerdo – digo mientras doy una revisada rápida a la carta – Quiero una soda de lima

Que sean dos – dice Ash – ¿Tienes algo para mi Pikachu?

Claro – dice la chica – Un jugo de Baya Oran, les encanta a los pokémon

Perfecto – dice Ash

De acuerdo – dice la chica – Ahora regreso con su orden.

La chica no tarda en regresar con nuestras bebidas, agradecemos y comenzamos a beberlas, son muy refrescantes, Pikachu está encantado con su jugo de baya oran. Sonrió al ver lo bien que Ash y Pikachu la están pasando, entonces comienzo a recordar lo que pasó en la librería. Me pongo a pensar sobre lo que aquél misterioso chico me dijo, tiene razón, el tiempo se me acaba, quizá no vuelva a verlo cuando esto termine, no puedo evitar entristecerme un poco, quizá no tenga el coraje de decirle lo que siento por él.

Agacho la mirada y comienzo a ver hacia el fondo del vaso, las burbujas brotan de el, una tras otra, cada una de ellas quiere salir a flote para después estallar…quizá no sea la mejor comparación, pero así es como me siento, esas burbujas son mis sentimientos, quieren salir, quieren ser libres.

Serena… ¿estás bien? – escucho a Ash con una voz seria, volteo lentamente la mirada hacia él, él me ve con preocupación.

Sí – digo apresuradamente – Debe ser el calor, que bueno que encontramos esta fuente de sodas

De acuerdo – dice Ash no muy convencido, en ese momento, el holomisor de Ash comienza a sonar.

Es Clemont – dice – Ya salieron, vayamos con ellos

Tras pagar la cuenta, salimos del lugar para encontrarnos con Bonnie y Clemont.

¿Ahora qué haremos? – pregunta Bonnie

Volvamos al centro Pokémon – dice Ash – Serena me preocupa

¿Qué pasa con ella? – dice Clemont

No lo sé – responde – Parece enferma, vayamos a que la enfermera la vea.

No, no – digo – Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte Ash.

Si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo – dice Ash aún preocupado

¿Cómo no iba a estar perdidamente enamorada de él?, siempre tan atento, ese chico de la librería tiene razón…debo decírselo.

/ En la librería /

¿?: ¿Sabes Zorua?, deberías dejar de cobrar apariencia humana y usar tus poderes para leer la mente de las personas. Sobre todo, si vas a tomar frases de mis libros y decírselas. Algún día te descubrirán y nos meterás en problemas.

 _(continuará...)_

* * *

 **Pues eso es todo por este capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, estaré a la espera de sus comentarios, dudas o reclamos. XD Siempre y cuando no me pidan spoilers. Pueden seguirme en mi fanpage de facebook "JeSuisAngeloficial". Nos vemos el proximo miercoles.**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


	3. Un buffet de problemas

**Hola nuevamente, aquí en México es martes, 15 de septiembre, sé que muchos compatriotas no estarán disponibles mañana, así que, por esta ocasión, aqui tienen el nuevo episodio. Espero les guste, notas al terminar el capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo las figuras que compré de Ash y Serena. :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Un buffet de problemas**

Son ya las 2 y media de la tarde, desde la mañana nos la hemos pasado fuera del centro pokémon, aún no sabemos nada sobre el derrumbe que nos impide seguir avanzando, pero parece que no hay prisa alguna, al menos es lo que pienso al ver a Ash tan despreocupado.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la plaza central, sentados en una banca, nadie dice nada, solo estamos descansando.

Oye Serena – dice Bonnie en voz baja

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

¿Qué tal te ha parecido este día? – pregunta – ¿Has disfrutado los momentos que has estado sola con tu novio?

Aquí no Bonnie – digo rápidamente

En ese momento se escucha un rugido, siempre solemos escuchar ese rugido a esta hora, todos los días, es el estómago de Ash, quien pide comida a gritos.

Deberíamos volver al centro pokémon a comer algo – dice Clemont

De acuerdo – dice Ash – Vayamos

Nos levantamos de la banca y comenzamos a caminar con rumbo al centro Pokémon, al llegar nos encontramos con bastante gente y una mesa grande en el centro.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta Ash

Es un buffet – dice Joy – Pueden comer todo lo que quieran y puedan, lo hacemos cada mes, si quieren tomen un plato y sírvanse todo lo que quieran, por allá está el buffet para Pokémon.

Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un plato y fue a servirse todo lo que pudo poner en el plato, dejando a Pikachu y a los demás libres para ir al buffet para pokémon. Acto seguido se sienta en la mesa más cercana, Bonnie, Clemont y yo hacemos lo mismo, solo que con más calma.

¿Pueden creerlo? – dice Ash antes de darle una probada a su espagueti – Todo lo que puedas comer.

Me sorprende que Ash aún tenga hambre, desayunamos muy bien, después comimos algo de helado y no hace mucho fuimos a la fuente de sodas, yo me he servido poco porque no tengo tanta hambre, solo lo hago por acompañar a los demás, además de que Bonnie y Clemont no comieron helado ni tomaron soda.

Esta vez, he sido la primera en terminar de comer, solo porque Ash sigue sirviéndose más y más, Clemont y Bonnie ya han terminado también, pero aún les falta su postre, el cual han ido a buscar.

Iré a ver qué noticias hay del derrumbe – digo a Ash mientras me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la recepción del centro pokémon.

Buenas tardes enfermera – digo

Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – responde sonriente

¿Hay alguna noticia sobre cuando terminarán de recoger las piedras del derrumbe?

¿Qué derrumbe? – responde y a la vez pregunta la enfermera confundida – No ha habido ningún derrumbe que yo sepa.

Pero…lo dijeron en las noticias de la mañana y mis amigos también lo vieron – respondo

De repente la enfermera se pone a pensar.

¡Oh!, el derrumbe, lo había olvidado, es que he estado muy ocupada con lo del buffet, lo siento – dice – Al parecer estarán trabajando todo el día, hasta mañana volverán a abrir la ruta.

De acuerdo – digo – Gracias enfermera

De nada – dice

Camino de vuelta a la mesa, donde al parecer Ash por fin ha encontrado el fin de su hambre, Bonnie y Clemont lo miran aún sorprendidos de la cantidad de comida que ha ingerido.

Te tomaste muy en serio eso de "Todo lo que pueda comer, ¿no es cierto? – dice Bonnie a Ash

Te dará una indigestión – dice Clemont

Unos minutos después Ash, el estómago de Ash comienza a rugir nuevamente, aunque esta vez no es por el hambre.

Creo que esa comida me ha caído mal – dice sobándose el estomago

Te dije que te daría una indigestión – dice Clemont quien le da un trago a su botella de agua

No puedes decir que no te lo advertimos Ash – digo

Me siento muy mal – dice Ash, quien ahora parece estar a punto de revolcarse del dolor

No puedo evitar preocuparme, sé que no es algo grave, pero jamás había visto a Ash así…claro que tampoco lo había visto comer así y eso es mucho decir.

Iré con la enfermera a ver si tiene un antiácido para ti – digo mientras me levanto de mi asiento nuevamente con rumbo a la recepción.

Disculpe enfermera – digo para llamar su atención

Dime – responde sonriente

Mi no…amigo comió de más y al parecer se indigestó… – estuve a punto de decir "novio", ¿en qué estoy pensando? – …¿tendrá algo que le pueda dar?

Claro – dice mientras me da un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua – Siempre que hacemos buffet tengo de sobra, esto suele pasar.

Gracias – digo mientras me alejo de la recepción

Aquí tienes Ash – digo mientras pongo en su mano las pastillas y pongo en la mesa el vaso con agua.

Gra…– trata de decir Ash sin poder terminar debido a su estado

Tómatelas primero – digo

Ash se toma las pastillas tan rápido como le es posible.

Gracias Serena – dice tras tomarlas – No sé qué haría sin ti.

"Ash usó cumplido…¡es súper efectivo!" – es lo que diría un comentarista si esto fuera una batalla pokémon y creo que lo siguiente sería… – Serena está paralizada y sonrojada, ¡no se puede mover!

Iré a descansar un rato – dice Ash, quien se levanta aún con problemas de movilidad por tal cantidad de comida.

Te acompañaré – dice Clemont

En unos segundos, Bonnie y yo nos quedamos solas en la mesa.

…así que…él no puede vivir sin ti, ¿verdad? – dice Bonnie haciendo una mueca melosa

¿De qué sirve? – pienso mientras me dejo caer sobre la mesa, ya no niego la verdad, pero al parecer de poco o nada me ha servido.

Ánimo Serena – me dice Bonnie sonriente

En ese momento siento que algo se sube a mi cabeza, subo la mirada para ver que es, tan pronto como mis ojos lo miran, no puedo quedar poco menos que nerviosa, es Pikachu, al parecer lo ha escuchado todo, y si bien Pikachu no habla nuestro idioma, creo que sabe a la perfección de qué hablamos Bonnie y yo.

¡Pika! – dice el pokémon de Ash quien me regala una gran sonrisa

¿Qué pasa Pikachu? – pregunto

¡Pika pi pika! – responde, es obvio que no sé qué trata de decirme

Creo que Pikachu también quiere darte ánimos – dice Bonnie – ¿cierto Pikachu?

¡Pika! – dice aún más feliz

Levanto mi cabeza de la mesa y lo miro detenidamente, ¿será que Pikachu quiere que Ash y yo seamos…?

Pikachu se acerca a mí y se sube a mi hombro, tal y como lo hace con Ash.

¡Oh, pero que tierno! – dice Bonnie muy feliz – Pikachu quiere que cuides de Ash

¿Eso es cierto Pikachu? – pregunto mirando al pokémon

Pi – responde rápidamente y sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, no se necesita hablar el idioma de los Pokémon para saber que eso fue un sí.

De acuerdo – digo levantándome del asiento – Lo haré

¡Genial! – grita Bonnie

Por más entusiasmada que esté, no debo perder de vista que esto no será fácil, nunca lo ha sido y ciertamente nunca lo será, pero que Pikachu quiera que pase algo entre Ash y yo es buena señal, ¿no creen?

Vayamos a nuestra habitación Bonnie – digo mientras tomo camino a las escaleras– Deberíamos descansar también.

Ya voy – dice Bonnie

Bonnie: ¿Lo ves Pikachu?, te dije que funcionaría el plan.

Pikachu: Pi.

Escucho a Bonnie y Pikachu hablar, aunque no entendí lo que dijeron, supongo que están felices.

 _(continuará...)_

* * *

 **Eso es todo por este episodio, espero les haya gustado. :D**

 **Ahora, vamos a responder y a agradecer, primero que nada, una felicitación a fanweb por descubrir la identidad del escritor, si, es un pequeño easter egg de mi persona :D. LinkZX: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara. Serena está algo confundida y nuestro amigo Ash no ayuda mucho que digamos. Lewandoski9, gracias por leer, estoy en eso. Baraka108, muchas gracias, es lo que quiero hacer, me alegra saber que lo logré. :D**

 _ **Pues en espera de sus comentarios, me despido, nos vemos el proximo miercoles.**_

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


	4. Dulce forma de ser

**#MiercolesDeAmour**

 **Bienvenidos de nuevo a un nuevo episodio de este fanfic, el penúltimo por desgracia. Si tienen tiempo leyéndome, sabrán que mis fanfics duran poco y que los capítulos no son muy largos, como ya lo he dicho en anteriores fics, me siento mejor haciéndolo así, pues no quisiera caer en una historia repetitiva que tiene poco de nuevo y mucho relleno (para eso tenemos los episodios del anime) XD. Ya en serio, créanme que trataré de mejorar esto en futuras historias, también, como algunos sabrán, yo comienzo a publicar mis fics cuando ya tengo terminados todos los capítulos. En fin, n** **o les aburriré más con esa explicación, ahora vamos al grano.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí tengo un par de Shaymin en mis juegos. :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Dulce forma de ser**

Bonnie y yo estamos descansando en nuestra habitación, Pikachu se ha ido a la de los chicos, yo me encuentro sentada en el borde de mi cama y Bonnie está recostada boca abajo.

Vaya que ha sido un largo día, ¿no lo crees Bonnie? – pregunto

Ya lo creo – dice levantando la cabeza – Sobre todo para ti, sí que la has pasado bien.

Sí – digo sonriendo – Debo aceptarlo

¿Quién creería que Pikachu quiere que te quedes con Ash? – dice Bonnie – Supongo que algo ha visto en ti, parece quererte tanto como a Ash, como si lo conocieras desde el mismo tiempo que Ash.

Eso parece – respondo

En ese momento se escucha que llaman a la puerta de nuestra habitación, Bonnie y yo guardamos silencio.

¿Bonnie, Serena? – es la voz de Clemont - ¿Están allí?

Bonnie se levanta y abre la puerta.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Bonnie

¿Cómo se encuentra Ash? – pregunto preocupada

Ya está mucho mejor – responde primero a mi pregunta – Solo venía a preguntarles si quieren salir a dar un paseo, Ash cree que le vendría bien caminar.

Bonnie voltea a verme, esperando que diga algo.

Claro, ¿Por qué no? – respondo, al parecer es lo que quería que dijera – Ahora vamos

De acuerdo – dice Clemont – Deberían abrigarse bien, quizá haga algo de frio al atardecer

Dicho esto último, Clemont cierra la puerta y se marcha de vuelta a la habitación que comparte con Ash.

Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos – digo levantándome de la cama

No tardamos mucho en alistarnos, Bonnie solo vuelve a ponerse sus zapatos, toma su bolso con Dedenne y toma su abrigo, yo también tomo mi abrigo, aunque no me lo pongo, solo lo pongo en mi brazo y salimos a buscar a los chicos, quienes al parecer iban a hacer lo mismo pues nos los encontramos apenas abrimos la puerta. Clemont no trae abrigo, tampoco es que lo necesite con su ropa habitual, al igual que Ash, quien no trae a Pikachu, su chaqueta parece ser suficiente.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto a Ash tan pronto lo veo - ¿Pikachu no viene?

Mucho mejor – dice sonriente, lo cual me tranquiliza – Al parecer quiere descansar, se ha quedado a dormir junto con los demás.

¿Nos vamos? – pregunta Clemont

Claro – dice Bonnie

En ese momento recuerdo que olvide mi nav, podría sernos útil, así que vuelvo por él, le digo a los demás que me esperen abajo. Entro rápidamente a la habitación y lo busco en mi mochila, no me cuesta encontrarlo, así que no tardo en bajar a la recepción del centro pokémon donde los demás me esperan.

Listo, vámonos – digo al verlos

Salimos del centro Pokémon, son ya las cinco de la tarde, el sol ya quiere ocultarse, aunque aún hay bastante luz.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto

Supe que hay un cine cerca de aquí – dice Clemont – Vayamos a ver qué hay de nuevo

Me parece buena idea – dice Bonnie

Pues vamos – dice Ash

A pesar de que es un pueblo y no una ciudad, aun así es un camino un poco largo al cine, aunque este se hace bastante ameno, ya que Bonnie comienza a contar algunos chistes e historias graciosas sobre Clemont, el cual solo puede tratar de callarla, sin éxito.

Llegamos – dice Clemont – Esperen…miren quien está allí

A la entrada del cine nos encontramos al escritor del libro que presentaron en la librería del pueblo, acompañado de su pokémon.

¡Un Zorua! – dice Bonnie mientras ve al Pokémon y se lanza sobre él para cargarlo

Que sorpresa verle nuevamente – dice Clemont

Lo mismo digo – dice el escritor – ¿Vienen a ver una película?

Queremos ver qué hay de nuevo – dice Clemont

Ya veo – dice él – ¿Por qué no le echan un vistazo a la adaptación de uno de mis libros?, aquí tienen unos boletos

Muchas gracias – decimos al escritor

No hay de que – dice – Espero sea de su agrado, ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme, vamos Zorua.

El pokémon se baja de los brazos de Bonnie y se va junto con su entrenador.

Ese sujeto es algo raro – dice Ash – Supongo que por eso es escritor

¿De que tratará la película? – pregunta Bonnie

Al parecer es del libro que les contaba, el que hizo de amor juvenil – dice Clemont – No lo he leído, pero dicen que no es muy cursi, dicen que incluso es divertida.

¿Para qué hora son las entradas? – pregunto

Empieza en quince minutos – responde Clemont

¡Genial!, tenemos unos minutos para ir por palomitas – dice Ash

No deberías comer nada, ¿acaso olvidas lo que te pasó ese rato? – digo a Ash

Solo unas cuantas, por favor – dice Ash mirándome fijamente con mirada de falsa tristeza. No puedes estarme haciendo esto Ash Ketchum, no a mí, no me veas con esa cara, vas a hacer que me lance a tus brazos

De acuerdo – respondo – Solo unas cuantas

Ash corre de inmediato a la dulcería del cine, algunas cosas nunca cambian, Bonnie también corre tras él, a la vez, con Clemont tras de ella para evitar que compre dulces de más. Mirando aquella escena, solo me queda ir con ellos.

Tras recibir nuestra orden, nos dirigimos a la sala, entregamos nuestros boletos y entramos.

Veamos, yo tengo el boleto H13 – dice Clemont, me toca a lado de las escaleras

Yo tengo el H12 – dice Bonnie, me toca al lado de Clemont

A mí me tocó el H9 – digo – Al parecer me tocará unos después de ustedes

Sí – dice Clemont, es raro que nos haya dado asientos separados, quizá eran los únicos que quedaban, por lo que veo se llenará la sala, pero descuida, Ash se sentará a tu lado, ¿no es cierto?

Mm – dice Ash, al parecer tratando de decir "si", pues no puede hablar por la bolsa de papas que sostiene con los dientes porque sostiene una bandeja con palomitas y refrescos

No puedo creer mi suerte, voy a estar sentada al lado de Ash durante toda la película, es como una película en sí, o como una historia cliché escrita por algún escritor de historias de amor.

Tomamos nuestros asientos, Ash se sienta a mi lado, le da sus palomitas y refrescos a Bonnie y Clemont antes de que lleguen las personas que ocuparan los lugares de al lado. Tras los acostumbrados cortos de películas por estrenarse, la película inicia.

Todo transcurre tranquilamente, logré apoderarme de las palomitas antes que Ash intentara comerlas en un segundo. De vez en cuando le doy algunas, porque ha comprado además bastantes dulces.

Quiero más palomitas – me dice Ash

No – respondo – Ya comiste demasiadas, volverás a indigestarte y no volveré a molestar a la enfermera para que me de pastillas para ti

Por favor – dice haciéndome nuevamente esa mirada de falsa tristeza – Por favor Sere

…¿me ha dicho _Sere_?, ¿acaba de usar un diminutivo?, no me hagas esto Ash, estamos aparentemente solos y me haces esto, ¿por qué juegas conmigo?, afortunadamente la poca luz de la sala hace que mi enorme sonrojo no se note.

Cierra los ojos – digo a Ash, quien de inmediato cierra los ojos, debo decir que ahora mismo me estoy controlando para no besarlo – Ahora abre la boca

Ash vuelve a hacerme caso al instante, abre su boca, tomo unas cuantas palomitas y se las doy en la boca, hecho esto, vuelve a cerrarla, las mastica y las come.

Ahora tu cierra los ojos – me dice Ash, en ese momento mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido, más que aquella vez que volví a verlo, más fuerte que nunca, con muchos nervios, algo está pasando aquí, sé que algo va a pasar.

 ** _(finalizará...)_**

* * *

 **Amigos y amigas, eso es todo por este episodio, espero les haya agradado, muchas respuestas serán aclaradas en el capitulo final...¿o no serán aclaradas?...ya lo verán. ;)**

 **Nuevamente me tomo el tiempo de agradecer a quienes me dejan reviews, muchas gracias por sus comentarios: ashserenaamour5, baraka108, fanweb, Lewandoski9, pokemaster824, LinkZX y fennekin la fox. A algunos de ustedes les he respondido por mensaje privado, a todos les responderé de esa forma a los reviews que dejen en el episodio final, si ustedes se toman el tiempo de comentar, es justo que yo responda a sus dudas, comentarios, quejas o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir. ¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles! ;)**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	5. Café de ensueño

**#MiercolesDeAmour**

 **Amigas y amigos, ha llegado ese momento, ese momento que todos sabíamos llegaría más temprano que tarde, el fin de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, este fic se ha convertido en mi tercer fic con más reviews al momento que este capitulo es publicado. Muchas gracias por seguir cada miercoles ese pequeño fic. Sin nada más que decirles por ahora, aqui lo tienen...**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...pero la incapacidad de escribir algo gracioso aqui esta vez, sí. ñ_ñ**

* * *

Capitulo final: Café de Ensueño

Mi corazón late muy rápido, espero lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

Ahora abre la boca – me dice Ash, yo también lo hago rápido, mi corazón llega al punto de una taquicardia.

En ese momento siento como Ash pone en mi boca unos dulces de jalea, mi corazón vuelve rápidamente a su ritmo normal, quizá dejé que mis expectativas fueran un poco más allá de lo que debieran, aun así, no puedo evitar sonreír por el gesto de Ash.

…deberías decirle, no importa lo que pase, quizá no vuelvan a verse – escucho que dice una chica en la película, es casi lo mismo que me dijo ese chico de la librería, quizá lo sacó del libro o quizá es una señal.

La película transcurre sin más momentos tensos, cuando menos lo sentimos, esta termina, Ash se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme, salimos de la sala para encontrarnos con Bonnie y Clemont.

¿Qué les pareció? – nos pregunta Clemont tan pronto nos reunimos con ellos

Me gustó mucho – dice Ash

Ya lo creo – comenta Bonnie, quien ve a Ash con mirada insinuadora – Pero Clemont te preguntó sobre la película, no sobre…las palomitas.

Miren la hora – dice Clemont mirando al reloj del cine – Son las ocho de la noche, deberíamos volver al centro Pokémon.

Tomamos camino a la salida, afuera el sol ya se ha ocultado, pero no solo eso, también hay muchas nubes en el cielo, también hace frio.

Parece que va a llover – dice Clemont – Mejor nos apuramos, ponte tu abrigo Bonnie

Debería ponerme el mío también – pienso, en ese momento noto que no lo traigo conmigo, es entonces que recuerdo que lo deje en la habitación del centro pokémon cuando volví por mi nav - ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Debemos caminar más rápido – dice Ash

Comenzamos a trotar rumbo al centro Pokémon, pero cuando menos nos damos cuenta, comienza a llover. Clemont y Bonnie no se detienen, solo aprietan el paso, es raro que Clemont corra tan rápido, pero cuando se trata de cubrirse de la lluvia cualquiera se hace más rápido. En unos cuantos segundos, los perdemos de vista.

No tiene caso – dice Ash – No alcanzaremos a llegar, está lloviendo más fuerte

Alcanzamos a ver unas cuantas tiendas cercanas, que tienen toldos donde podemos cubrirnos, así que corremos hacia ellas, tan pronto llegamos a una de ellas, la lluvia arrecia.

Al menos alcanzamos a llegar aquí – dice Ash

El viento junto con la lluvia que me ha mojado me provoca mucho frio, el necesario para que empiece a temblar, entonces siento que Ash pone algo en mi espalda y hombros, se ha quitado su chaqueta para ponérmela a mí, al parecer no se ha mojado mucho y está cálida.

Gracias Ash – digo volteando hacia otro lado para que no note mi sonrojo

No hay de que – dice, no dice nada más, al menos por unos segundos – Es una cafetería

Volteo la mirada hacia atrás, Ash tiene razón, estamos frente a una cafetería, que para nuestra suerte está abierta aún.

Entremos – dice Ash

Asiento con la cabeza, sosteniendo la chaqueta de Ash con ambas manos.

Bienvenidos a la casa de Sylveon – dice una chica vestida de barista – Que bueno que alcanzaran a llegar aquí, no se preocupen, pueden quedarse sin consumir mientras pasa la lluvia.

Gracias – dice Ash

Tomen estas toallas para que se sequen – dice la chica

Muchas gracias – digo a la chica

No hay de que – dice sonriente mientras vuelve a su trabajo, al parecer tienen bastante – Adelante, pueden sentarse en esta mesa.

Veamos – dice Ash tomando la carta con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha seca su cabello y rostro – ¿Quieres un café?

¿Yo? – pregunto a Ash

Claro que tú – responde – No quiero quedarme aquí sin comprar algo, por muy amables que sean.

Ash llama a la chica que nos dio la bienvenida.

¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – dice la chica

Queremos ordenar algo – dice

Claro – dice la chica sacando una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo – ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Tú primero – me dice Ash

Pues – digo mientras doy una rápida leída a la carta – Un Mocaccino por favor

Para mí un Macchiato con caramelo por favor – dice Ash

Ok – dice la chica - ¿Algún postre?, acaba de salir un pastel del horno, es nuestra especialidad.

De acuerdo, uno de esos también – dice Ash

Ahora regreso con su orden – dice la chica, alejándose con camino a la barra

Toma tu chaqueta, gracias por prestármela – digo a Ash

No – responde – Déjatela puesta, no quiero que te de gripe o algo así, ¿vale?

Gracias – le agradezco de nuevo mientras vuelvo a ponérmela

Pasan unos minutos sin que ninguno diga nada más, solo se escuchan el ajetreo de la cafetería, las tazas tocando los platos, gente conversando, pasando un buen rato, ambientado por el sonido de la lluvia, la cual sigue cayendo, aunque no con la misma intensidad.

Bonnie y Clemont no nos han llamado – digo a Ash - ¿Habrán llegado al centro pokémon?

Sí – dice Ash – Clemont me envió un mensaje hace un minuto

Aquí tienen – la chica ha vuelto con nuestros cafés y dos platos con dos rebanadas de pastel – Si necesitan algo más, no duden en pedírmelo.

Agradecemos a la chica, esta vuelve a la barra, dejándonos solos a Ash y a mí.

Que café tan dulce – digo al dar un trago – Es muy bueno

Ash no dice nada, solo me mira sonriente mientras le da un trago al suyo, después toma un poco de su pastel. Ash actúa un poco extraño, no puedo evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa.

Pasan los minutos, afuera ha dejado de llover, Ash y yo terminamos nuestros cafés y rebanadas de pastel, entonces él se levanta y se dirige a la barra, paga la cuenta y deja propina para la chica que nos atendió.

Otra vez volviste a pagar por mí – digo a Ash apenas salimos

¿Te molesta? – me pregunta Ash un poco desconcertado

Es que no me siento bien que tú estés pagando todo, es tú dinero – digo

No hay problema – dice Ash – Eres mi amiga, ¿no es así?

Siento una leve presión en mi pecho, al parecer Ash me pone en claro que todo lo que ha hecho por mí es porque soy su amiga…nada más. Volteo la mirada hacia otro lado, pues también como si mis ojos quisieran jugarme una mala jugada.

Serena – me dice Ash - ¿Pasa algo?

No – digo tratando de disimular mi voz entrecortada

Está bien – dice – Puedes decírmelo, puedes confiar en mí

No sé qué decir, Ash sigue dándome muestras de cariño, pero, no del cariño que yo quisiera, actúa como un muy buen amigo, ¿está mal despreciar sus gestos sinceros por querer algo más?, no tengo el coraje para decirle lo que hay en mi corazón, pienso en aquella frase que he escuchado dos veces este día: "Deberías decirle, no importa lo que pase, quizá no vuelvan a verse"

Vuelvo la mirada a Ash, quien me mira preocupado, pero no dice ni hace nada, espera a que sea yo la que diga algo, pero en lo que a mí respecta, ya he dicho demasiado…

Este día ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones, un festín de sabores, algunos dulces, otros amargos, ¿pero saben algo? de todo lo que probé en este día y en toda mi vida, sin duda me quedo con el sabor de los labios de Ash, saben a café, a pastel, los sabores del amor pero lo mejor de todo es que fue él quien me ha besado...justo en ese momento, suena el despertador de mi habitación...todo ha sido un sueño, un lindo sueño que algún día se hará realidad…es broma, jamás he estado tan despierta como ahora.

Serena – dice – Quiero más pastel, deberíamos regresar

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿cierto? Tomando a Ash de la mano, regresamos a la cafetería…Bonnie va a enloquecer cuando se los digamos, ahora podrá decirlo cuantas veces quiera, Ash es mi novio.

 **FIN***

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el final de este fic, en esta ocasión estaré respondiendo a sus reviews finales por mensaje privado, esto claro, siempre que dejen review estando registrados en Fanfiction.**

 **Espero volver pronto con un nuevo fic para ustedes, se despide de ustedes, su amigo...**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_

 _ **#SEREmosCanon #NoTeRindasASHtaEl Final**_

*?


	6. Un postre para toda la vida

**#ViernesDe...¡EPILOGO!**

 **Amigas y amigos, quien pensara que el fic terminó en el capitulo 5 es porque no me conoce. ¿Acaso nadie notó que no marqué el fic como concluido?, quedaron algunas cosas por aclarar y claro que no las iba a dejar así. Espero les guste este epilogo de Los Sabores del Amour.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero tengo un peluche de Sylveon que es monísimo. :D**

* * *

Epilogo: Un postre para toda la vida.

Querido diario.

Hace ya un año desde que Ash y yo comenzamos a salir, debo decir que ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho en nuestro grupo porque Ash y yo ahora seamos novios, salvo que ahora ya nos apoyamos sin tapujo alguno, digo, siempre habían sido sinceros nuestros gestos de apoyo, pero ahora se sienten diferentes…además de que Ash me contó que desde mucho antes él quería decirme que sentía algo por mí, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa, supongo que debí darme cuenta de las señales de Ash, ¿quién iba a saber eso?, bueno, Clemont lo sabía...y Pikachu.

Aún recuerdo las caras de sorpresa de Bonnie y Clemont cuando nos vieron llegar al Centro Pokemon tomados de las manos...aunque esas caras no fueron nada comparadas con las nuestras cuando supimos que no había habido ningún derrumbe y mucho de lo que pasó fue plan de ellos dos. Digo "mucho" porque hay cosas que aún nadie puede explicar, por ejemplo, el escritor, ¿por qué nos dio esos boletos separados?, ¿quién era ese chico de la librería? Nada de eso fue parte del plan, según Bonnie y Clemont. Como sea, supongo que quizá así debían ser las cosas.

Ash está esperando afuera, al parecer ha preparado algo especial para nuestro primer año juntos, debería irme ya, ¡no puedo esperar a ver que es!

Salgo de la habitación del centro pokémon donde estamos, apenas abro la puerta, veo un camino de pequeñas estrellas hechas con papel de notitas adhesivas, la primera es grande y dice "Sigueme Serena".

Comienzo a seguir el camino, el cual se extiende por todo el pasillo, hasta las escaleras, la recepción y de allí a una mesa del comedor del centro, allí encuentro un sobre y una especie de cubre ojos, adentro hay una hoja que dice "ponte el antifaz", con curiosidad de que seguirá, me pongo el antifaz, tras ponérmelo, escucho pasos acercándose a mí.

¿Ya te has cubierto bien los ojos? – es Bonnie

Sí – respondo

De acuerdo – dice mientras toma mi mano, vamos afuera, yo te guiaré

Tomada de la mano con Bonnie, salimos del centro Pokémon, caminamos bastante, aunque debo decir que bastante es aproximado, pues no puedo ver hacia donde voy ni cuanto en realidad he caminado, solo sé que hemos caminado alrededor de cinco minutos, hace unos minutos comencé a sentir que caminábamos sobre pasto.

Llegamos – dice Bonnie – Ahora, cuenta hasta diez en voz alta, cuando termines, quítate el antifaz...que la pases bien.

Escucho como Bonnie se aleja corriendo, creo que debería empezar a contar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… – entonces escucho pasos, pero no detengo mi cuenta – …cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez.

Tan pronto termino, me quito el antifaz, ¿Qué me encuentro?, me encuentro a Ash, sentado en una silla, frente a una pequeña mesa con algunas veladoras encendidas, con platos y otra silla enfrente, al parecer, para mí.

Hola – dice él, levantándose de la silla – Te ves hermosa

Tal comentario me ruboriza, tampoco es que Ash esté exagerando, me vestí de gala y él también.

Tú te ves guapo – digo

Gracias – dice rascándose la nariz

Después de esto, Ash me extiende su mano derecha, al tomarla, comienza a guiarme a la mesa, me acomoda la silla para que me siente, una vez sentada en ella, la acerca a la mesa, después se va a la suya, frente a mí.

Un año – dice él – Pareciera que fue ayer

Sí – digo yo - ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo!

Ash sonríe, al parecer se ha quedado sin palabras, solo me mira, justo como aquella noche, me pregunto…¿Qué pensó en ese entonces?

(Un año atrás)

…puedes decírmelo, puedes confiar en mí – digo a Serena

Serena se queda quieta, mirando al piso que aún está mojado por la lluvia, me preocupa, me gustaría saber en qué piensa, ¿será que yo…? ...no lo creo, ella solo ha sido amigable conmigo.

Serena voltea la mirada, me mira directamente a los ojos, sé que quiere decir algo, pero por alguna razón no dice nada…me quedo perdido en su mirada…debo hacerlo, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

(El presente)

Serena – dice Ash – Mandé a pedir algo de la Casa de Sylveon

Ash destapa una bandeja con pastel y otras cosas que vienen de ese lugar.

Adelante, toma lo que quieras – dice

Tomo un poco de pastel, Ash me sirve algo de café, después el se sirve. Ambos comenzamos a comer, una vez más, el silencio se hace presente, aunque esta vez es un silencio tranquilizante, se escucha el viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles cercanos.

Hora del postre – dice Ash, tan pronto terminamos el pastel, extrañamente lo dice en una voz bastante alta

¿Postre? – pregunto – Acabamos de comer pastel, ¿Qué más postre puede haber?

En ese momento vuelve a aparecer Bonnie, quien viste un lindo vestido blanco, trae consigo un par de copas de helado. Sin decir nada, solo sonriendo, pone una copa frente a cada uno, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se marcha, dejándonos solos nuevamente.

Es helado del mismo que comimos ese día – dice Ash – Adelante, toma un poco.

Tomo la cuchara que está incrustada en la bola superior y la lleno de helado.

…espera – dice Ash – Al parecer Bonnie se equivocó de helado, ese es el mío

Vaya forma de romper el ambiente – pienso de inmediato, mientras que Ash se para rápidamente a cambiarlo.

Este es el tuyo – dice poniéndolo frente a mí y tomando el suyo – Ahora si, pruébalo.

Doy una cucharada al helado, en ese momento, algo choca con la cuchara, está en el helado, con la misma cuchara comienzo a hacer el helado a un lado para ver que es, es algo dorado…esto es…

Serena – dice Ash, quien aún está a mi lado, pero esta vez está arrodillado con su pierna derecha – Sé que aún somos jóvenes…

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente.

…pero, desde que volví a verte, lo supe – dice nervioso – Eres tú…sé que lo eres.

Ash toma el objeto con la cuchara, lo limpia con pañuelo, desvelándolo por completo…es un anillo.

Serena…¿te casarías conmigo? – dice

Mi respiración está completamente alterada, mi corazón está a su máximo nivel de palpitaciones, sudor comienza a brotar de mí, pero sé que diré.

Sí – digo al borde del llanto de felicidad

¡ELLA DIJO SÍ! – grita Ash

En ese momento comienzan a escucharse aplausos, volteo la mirada hacia el lugar de donde hace unos momentos salió Bonnie con el helado. Son algunos de nuestros amigos, pero también está mi madre y la de Ash. Ambas nos miran sonrientes, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces siento como Ash toma mi brazo, me levanta rápidamente de la silla y sin siquiera titubear, me besa…como hace un año, sin avisarme, tomándome desprevenida, tras el beso nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro, sonriéndonos mutuamente. Lo abrazo, tan fuerte como puedo, así como lo amo, tan fuerte como me es posible.

Por lo que veo, aún faltan varios años antes de que él y yo podamos casarnos en realidad, solo sé que eso significa que tendremos mucho tiempo para ver los detalles y que sea un sueño.

Sé lo que estás pensando – me dice Ash – Yo elegiré la comida

…algunas cosas nunca cambian.

 **¡FIN!**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por este mes, gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favs, por sus follows y por leer. No había respondido a sus reviews esperando a publicar este epilogo, los contestaré a partir de mañana, por si alguien más quiere dar alguna impresión, venga, no sean tímidos. :D**

 **Nos vemos en una proxima historia, que seguramente tendrá lugar este mismo año, tentativamente por noviembre, por el momento se despide de ustedes su amigo, el escritor frustrado...**

 _ **JeSuisAngel.**_


End file.
